U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,684 and 3,830,373 to Sixt and Sixt et al., respectively, disclose corrugated drainage tubes for removal of groundwater as shown in FIG. 1. These tubes are of a corrugated configuration having alternating annular peaks and valleys along the exterior and interior of the single wall of the tube. A plurality of slotted openings are arranged transversely to the longitudinal axis of the tube so that water can drain into the tube through these openings. A water permeable restraining screen surrounds the tube and engages peaks of the alternating annular peaks and annular valleys for restraining waterborne particles above a predetermined size from entering the tube when water drains into the tube through the screen and openings. The water permeable screen allows waterborne silt and clay to pass therethrough which prevents the screen from becoming clogged with these particles.